Worlds Collide
by Smily Monkey
Summary: Lexie wasn't suppose to be Attack on Titan. She suddenly appeared in it the day the Titans attacked. Managing to save Eren's mom and becoming Levi's adopted sister, she plans to do a few things like train to be a soldier but become a baker when things goes WAY OFF. Eren and her meet again the relationship between them goes far, they didn't know what slapped them. ErenxOc LevixPetra
1. Chapter 1: Going into the World of Aot

**Chapter 1**

 **Going into the World of AoT**

* * *

I hugged my manga book close to my chest, a smile gracing my lips. My back met the grass as I leaned back to lay down. Attack on Titan is the best! Lots of gore and death, something a guy would like. I wasn't exactly like the other girls. I always kept my hair short and would only hang out with the other guys at school.

My guy friends, also knew about Attack on Titan. I had introduced the anime and manga to them. They loved it! We usually have long debates about what would happen in the manga until it was updated. Of course, none of use would be right.

I let my eyes closed and listened to the sounds of nature moving around me. A relaxing sigh escaped from my lips and into the air.

Out of nowhere, I was picked up and slammed into the ground. I sat up in a flash but my eyes widened. I was in a grassy field. Not on the school grounds. I raised my eyebrows and stood up slowly. I noticed I was much shorter than I normally am.

Looking at my hands, I silently screamed. My hands were tiny! I had turned into my eight year old self!

I glanced around for answers. _God, I hope this is a dream!_ My heart raced and the pit of my stomach churned with fear. This felt to real to be a dream. How am I feeling the when so nicely? How do I remember how small I was when I was eight?

Spotting a large tree, a hopeful smile appeared and I started running towards it. But I stopped at what I saw.

I saw Eren Jaeger sleeping under the tree with Mikasa Ackerman picking up sticks around it. I dropped to stomach immediately and watched them. Mikasa was done picking up all the sticks their household needed so she bent over Eren and poked his face. Eren's eyes flashed open, his mouth opening to gasp. They began talking to each other but they were to far away for my hearing range.

Knowing I looked weird, I stood up and quickly ran past the two. I think they glanced at me but they should forget about me soon. They'll have to deal with Titans getting in and they're mom getting killed. I stop running. Eren's mom is going to get killed by that Titan...

I looked at the younger Eren and he was walking towards his home in a depressing way. Maybe... I can change the way her fate goes. Moving my small feet, I began running towards his house.

* * *

I hid in a tree near the house, watching the family talk through a window. Carla pinched Eren's cheek lovingly, then started arguing with him when she was doing dishes about how not to join Recon Corps. Of course, he was going to join anyways. I knew him. He was going to follow his dream. Right now, it was like I was watching the anime in 3-d. It was cool.

Then, Eren ran out of the house. Carla then spoke softly with Mikasa, making her promise to protect Eren. She kind of became a stalker after that. I shudder at the thought.

Waiting a few more minutes, Carla went back in the house. Right at that moment, a huge, yellow lightning bolt rain down from the sky. I jumped down from the tree and busted through the door.

"Carla!" I shouted.

The woman turned around fast, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wha?! What are you doing in my house?!" Ignoring her, I snatched her hand and pulled her out of the house. "Hey! Let go of me!"

I stop and pointed at the sky. Her eyes widen at the Colossal Titan that stood over the wall.

"Run. Run to Wall Maria as fast as you can! Don't worry about your children. I'll tell them I sent you to the Wall."

"How do you know that the Wall will break?! The Wall has never been broken!" Making a stern face, I looked up at her.

"I would go if I were you." I spoke bluntly.

"...fine. Make sure my son makes it back to me!" She turned around and started running towards the Wall. A smirk appeared.

"Good choice." I whispered.

Then, the Wall exploded. Debris of the Wall and broken buildings near the Wall flew up into the air. I remained in my spot, knowing nothing would touch me. Eren's house was soon destroyed by the giant boulder, along with the other nearby houses.

"Mom!" Eren shouted. I spun to Eren and Mikasa who was running up to their destroyed house.

"Eren!" I shouted. "Your mom is safe! Run for the Wall!" Eren stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I must've looked weird because while I was on the way here, I looked in a window and saw I had pink hair with blue eyes. Weird right? There was no one in this anime with crazy hair like Fairy Tail, if you know what I mean?

Mikasa nodded behind him and grabbed his hand, dragging him away. Eren continued to stare at me. I waved, smiling at him.

"Make sure to join the Survey Corps.!" I shouted before they disappeared behind a building.

Wait... a Titan is suppose to appear to eat Carla. Where is it?

Turning around slowly, I saw the blonde Titan smiling at me. My smile faded, my happiness of my success with fear. I forgot about the Titan that was suppose to inspire Eren to train to destroy the Titans. I dropped to my knees, unable to move.

It slowly made it's way to me, stomping as if taunting me. Tears pricked my eyes but I wiped them away before they escaped. If I saved Carla, I should be happy. I should die happy knowing I saved Eren's mom from a horrible death.

Getting back on my feet, I held my arms out like the Titanic and closed my eyes. I was going to die happy!

Suddenly, I was jerked and wind blew in my face. I cracked open my eyes and gasped, making my eyes open all the way. Levi was carrying me. It was like a dream come true for any fangirl!

"L-Levi?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"How do you know my name? Wait. Never mind, don't answer that." I chuckle. Of course everybody would know him. He was Humanities Strongest Soldier. "I happened to notice you wanting to hug a Titan and decided to step in." Was he trying to be humorous? If he is, it's working.

I was in a laughing fit at what he was saying. Levi glanced at me but kept his gaze mostly on where he was going. Without needing to think much, I laid my head on his shoulders, wrapping my small arms around his neck. He ' _tsked_ ' though.

I knew he cared a little for me so my smile didn't disappear at all. On the outside he may seem cold, but really, on the inside he is as warm as the sun.

"What's your name kid?"

Oh right. Since I'm not from this world, I shouldn't tell them my real name. I should make up a little background story for myself while I'm at it. Erza from Fairy Tail popped in my head. Her other name sounded nice to me.

"Titania." I said quietly.

"Strange name. No last name though?"

"No. I don't have parents. Not ever..." There! That's my background story. I can just say I don't remember anything before three and I've been on my own since! Perfect. It sounds like Levi's story though... He doesn't know I know about it. Unless I just say something stupid and screw up.

"Hmm..." He finally landed on the ground near the Wall Gate. He kneeled in front of me. "Do you want to be taken in by me?"

I stared at him, once again surprised by what situation I am in. I would probably change the story somewhat. Maybe... I can try saving Petra and Squad Levi! Yeah! That sounds right to me! Is shouldn't ruin the story line to much now would it?

"Sure." I said bluntly, successfully not sounding excited.

"Okay then. I'll meet you again when the rest of the civilians are evacuated." He gently ruffled my short, pink hair and walked off. Compared to everywhere else, I stood out like a sore thumb. At least I'm different than them.

* * *

God damn it! I forgot about the Armored Titan! I mentally slapped myself for it. I watched from my boat as the Titan run right through the Wall, sending other soldiers flying into the sky. Not kidding.

I sat next to Armin, watching Mikasa, Eren, and Armin close by. Eren went though this whole rant about how he was going to kill all of the Titans in the world when really, come on, that's impossible. Mikasa listened to him yammer on and all that.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall of the boat and watched the clouds move peacefully across the sky. How come the clouds don't ever have problems like humans do? Oh well, they're not living. Just water in the air.

* * *

Levi carried me on his back, letting me lay my head on his shoulder. I remember always being tired when I was eight so that was normal to me. And after what happened with me jumping into Attack on Titan out of nowhere and dealing with this shit, don't tell me that you are not tired!

"When's your birthday?" Levi asked out of nowhere.

"It's actually in a week. April the 21st."

"Alright. What do you like to do in your free time?" What is up with these questions.

"I like to read, but other than that, baking. I had always been good at that."

'How do you know your good at baking?" Shit. Oh well. I should make up a lie for this. I do hate lying to him though.

"I would enter bakeries asking if I could help them for payment. They would sometimes accept but others just kicked me out." I said quietly. I also was very quiet and would only shout when needed so this was just a habit I think.

"I understand what it's like to struggle." I smile softly and played with the back of his hair.

"I know you do..." Closing my eyes, sleep came so fast, I didn't even know it.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I felt something warm and fleshy against my cheek. Groaning, I sat up. I was in a bed with white sheets and soft brown blanket on top. I frown, knowing where I was. I glance behind me but my breath hitched at what I saw.

Levi sleeping without a shirt on, only in light gray pants meant for sleep. My gaze went lower to his stomach. He was so ripped! I covered my nose, feeling a nose bleed coming in.

I sneakily got out of them room and down a few hallways, hoping to find the girls bathroom. Nope. Instead, I had gotten myself lost in the damn Headquarters! If that isn't embarrassing enough! I grumbled to myself in annoyance.

Leaning on the wall, I continued to hold my nose, feeling the blood trail down to my lips. Disgusting! Never knew I would get my first nose bleed because I saw Levi Ackerman without a shirt on. But he was so hot! Wait! No! Lexie! Stop it that mind of yours right now!

"Hey! Are you okay?" A girl's voice said behind. Petra sounded through my head.

I smile, turning around. "I'm fine just have a nose bleed!" Her cheeks went pink and her sparkled with happiness.

"Let me guess. Levi, right?" She pointed at me.

I blush deeply, nodding as if guilty. Which I was! I'm suppose to be acting like an eight year old and I'm acting like a teenager instead. Oh yeah... I'm a teenager inside my own eight year old body. This sucks.

"Awe! Well, let me clean you up and I can send you back to bed. It's pretty late for someone your age." Petra smiled at me sweetly. I smile at her, holding my arms out to her.

She easily picked me up and went off to somewhere. For some reason, I finally noticed I was in different clothes. It looked like Levi's shirt. It was obviously to big for me. I guess he didn't have any other clothes for me. Did he see me naked?! Please say no someone!

Petra carried me into the girls bathroom which wasn't that far away, set me down on the counter for the sinks. I swung my legs, watching her move around the bathroom quickly. She grabbed the toilet paper- wait! They have those?! Oh my gosh! Yeeeeesssssss! Anyways. She grabbed the toilet paper and got it a little wet. She gotten another little piece of dry paper and started wiping my face gently with it.

"I heard your name was Titania."

"Yeah..."

"Did you give yourself that name?"

"Yep! I usually thought about how Titans almost erased the human race. So, I added words then _bam_! I invented my name." She giggles, finding my behavior cute.

"I see! What do you do when you go up?"

I paused, thinking. I used reality from my world and reality here. I found my answer pretty quick.

"I want to train to be as strong as Levi! Then, I'll rest easy and work as a baker. Feeding the poor when they need it." Petra finally wiped my face with the soaked paper, drying off my face.

"There! You're all clean up! Come on." She lifted me off the counter and to the ground, grabbing ahold of my small hand.

We exited the bathroom to see Levi leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard us come out.

"Hey there Titania. I noticed you weren't in bed. Seems Petra stole you though." Petra's face flushed as she stared at Levi's stomach. I turn to her, crossing my arms. She looked down at me.

 _I know right,_ I thought to her.

Seem seemed to know what I was thinking because she nodded.

"Well. I guess this is my cue to hand you over to the captain." She tugged at her collar. "You should tell you plan to Levi. I bet he would love to find his new little sister's dreams.

Oh yeah. Levi took me in. So, I'm his little sister now? Cool! I smile at her, doing a firm nod to her. Thinking the same thing, we both saluted to each other, putting a sideways fist over our hearts using our right hand. We both beamed at each other. I knew we were going to be great friends with each other. She quickly back in the bathroom for some reason.

I spun on my heel and turned to my new older brother, Levi. I shall now call myself, Titania Ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter 2**

 **P** **lans**

* * *

Levi gently held my hand as we headed back to his room. My hand was so small and fragile like compared to his. It made me feel weak and vulnerable to the world. At least I have Levi by my side. The man who is Humanities Strongest Soldier. His name is ridiculous to me because Mikasa will rise at fifteen. Just like Eren will too as a Titan-shifter. I wonder what's so special about me to fall into AoT.

We soon arrived at his room. I took my hand from his and ran to the bed. I climbed on it and jumped on a little. I couldn't help but giggle loudly. Turning to Levi, I noticed he was leaning against the door frame...smiling. That only made me smile more. I couldn't help it. I personally got to see him smile! Score for me!

"So... what was Petra talking about with your 'plans'?" He finally stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He came and sat on the bed, pulling me to his side. I ended up at my knees, blushing madly. Stop it Lexie!

"P-Petra asked me what I wanted to do when I grow up and I said, 'I want to train to be as strong as Levi! Then, I'll rest easy and work as a baker. Feeding the poor when they need it.'"

His eye widen. "Why would you want to be as strong as me then waste it on being a baker?"

I pulled away from him, standing up. With him sitting and me on the bed standing, I was a tad taller than. I bent towards him, pointing a finger a him.

"I know what the Military Police and the noblemen here do. They give a damn about the lower ranking people. They need someone strong on their side who is willing to stand up for what's right."

He smirked. "Your right about that but..." Out of nowhere, he flicked me on the forehead. I pout, rubbing the spot he hit. "No cursing allowed. You can do that when you turn fifteen."

Gosh. I'm hearing that number everywhere. I should make it my lucky number. I smile at him, showing all of my teeth.

"Okay Levi-bro!"

He stared at me with wide eyes again. Oh crap! His friend Isabel called him that. I didn't dare to change my expression. Levi slowly pulled me into a hug, making me hug him back. The poor guy had been through so much. Losing his two best friends that one stormy day when he went to kill Commander Erwin. I even added a small peck to the cheek to help him feel better.

"Okay. Bedtime." He retracted, ruffling my pink hair.

"'Kay..." He laid back in the bed then I crawled in beside him. He gave me room by turning onto his side and bring me close to his chest.

I closed my eyes, feeling that heat creep up onto my cheeks. These years were going to take forever.

* * *

Putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth, I savored the flavor. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday so I was starving! Levi was calmly eating beside me, playing with his food slightly. I finished my meal fast and stared at his. Levi wasn't sensing my gaze I took the risk!

I took my spoon and scooped up a bit of his potatoes and stuffed it into my mouth. Levi saw my spoon, sat back surprised, and watched me eat the potatoes. Hanji -she had introduced herself to me but resulted in a hour long talk about Titans- laughed like it was a baby making a funny 'oh my god' face. I giggle, but not before swallowing the food. He rolled his eyes, petting my hair.

"Awe! You two are _so_ cute together!" Petra cooed at us, putting her hands together and pressing them against her cheek. I blushed, hiding my face under what hair I had. Levi just stared at her.

Petra then realized what she had said and got up from her seat with her plate. She quickly left the room with a red face. I leaned in close, putting a hand over my mouth for only him to hear. Levi leaned sideways to let me not have to half stand to whisper to him.

"She has a major crush on you." I whispered. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I face palmed myself. Hanji had seemingly heard what I had said because she was snooping did the same. My brother glared at us, rolling his eyes again.

Hanji and I looked at each other and snickered. We then high-five each other and go on our own ways.

Later, Commander Erwin showed up with Levi sitting on the floor with me punching his hands. Erwin stopped and pointed at me.

"When did she get here?" Levi looked up from me, keeping his hands open for me to punch.

"Yesterday. I found her alone and took her as my little sister."

"All in one day?" I stop punching Bro's hands, moving my head in his direction.

"Yes, got a problem?"

"No... Just strange for you to take in a child." Erwin looked down in front of me, gazing into my eyes. I liked how blue his eyes were. Just like mine but a darker color. I turned my whole body to him.

I slammed my fist over my heart, staring up at him. The room became silent like that. Wide eyes stared at me. I didn't really care.

"Hello Commander Erwin. My name is Titania Ackerman and it is an honor to meet you. I believe what you are doing for humanity is for the greater good. I do not intend to make things hard on your soldiers. I am merely here for Levi and to support him in whatever way I can."

He stared at me. Suddenly, he placed a hand on my head, not really moving it.

"I like her. Raise her well Levi. This is an order from your commander." With that, he stood up and left the room. Why did he come in the room for?

Glancing at my brother, he was in a daze. I took this chance to lightly punch him in the jaw. He jumped, flickering his eyes to me. I smile at him innocently. He lightly nudged my jaw back. I sighed, twirling and falling back. I moved a hand on my forehead, closing my slightly. Levi quickly caught me. He gently rested my head on his lap, moving a few loose strands of hair from my face.

"No need to tell me sir..." I heard him mumble.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Titania!

**Chapter 3**

 **Happy Birthday Titania!**

* * *

Waking up to coldness, I felt around the bed. No Levi. Did he get up early again? He knows I hate that! I don't like the cold! Sitting up, I stretched out my arms, yawning the sleep out of me. I lazily glanced around the room, seeing no Levi still. I groan and drag myself out of bed and into my clothes. It was a old black skirt with a old black one. It was comfortable, but it was old. Something Levi doesn't like me wearing. He had been complaining about it for days! You can only take some much of his complaints.

I made the bed and trudged out of the room. The sleep in my eyes wouldn't disappear so when I tried to go in the dining hall, I went right into it. Wait... when has the dining hall ever been closed? That's odd.

Slowly, I slipped open the door, afraid like someone was doing you know what. But the room wasn't lit up at all. No noises either. I let the door swing open fully and stepped inside.

"Hello?" I called out quietly. No response. I pout, crossing my arms. There are usually always someone in here. Why in the hell is the lights out?!

Suddenly, the door behind me slammed, causing me to shriek and spin around. I only let one hand out towards the door. I took slow, hesitant steps to the exit. The exit to the light. Like out of thin air, a large hand gently wrapped around my small one. Frozen, I let the hand put another on the other side of my hand.

Something was familiar with these hands. They were acting as if my hand would break under their grip. I only one person who treat my body like this. They would hug me carefully when sleeping, needing me to sleep longer. Carry me to bed when they knew I was tired. Levi. My big brother.

A smile graced my lips. "Levi!" The candles were lit all at once, blinding me slightly. Levi twirled me back to the center of the room. My eyes go wide.

"Happy birthday Titania!" Most of the Scouting Regiment shouted out. Hanji shouted out a 'surprise!', earning a few laughs.

My mouth fell open and my eyes filled with happy tears. No one had ever done this for me. Not even my parents! They couldn't ever afford it. My hands went to my mouth. A few tears finally escaped from my eyes. Some of the members awed. I turned to Levi.

I looked up at him, and smiled, wiping the tears from the face of the Earth. Levi also sensed what else I wanted so he picked me up, hugging me.

"Thank you... Best... b-birthday ever..."

"Your welcome Titania..." He whispered. "Party on." He waved his hand to the others, signaling for the others to begin whatever they wanted to do. He started to sway side to side when he and I noticed Petra coming over. I nod to Levi and he set my down, careful not to lift up my skirt. She crouched.

"Hey sweetheart. I got you something for you. You should go try it on." She handed me folded clothing. My eyes lit up like magic.

"Okay!"

* * *

I came back running to the party with my new clothes on. It was a brown dress that stopped at my ankles. It reminded me of Eren's mom's dress. I wonder if they okay now that Carla is alive and well. A few threads went through the spot were the cleavage was suppose to be but since I'm eight, there ain't any breasts there. Suck on that boys! Wait... don't do that! There was even a small brush safe fully tucked inside the clothes.

Levi was sitting at one of the clear tables drinking some yellow drink. I go to him of course. There was no way I was approaching Hanji if I wasn't ready to speak about Titans are something sciency. He noticed me when I stood right next to him. I smiled at him. His smirk appeared for only five seconds before it left.

"Looks nice on you. I knew I could rely on Petra to find you something." He patted down a few wrinkles in my skirt, making me blush deeply.

"Thanks Levi-bro!" He nods to me. Then, he moved his eyes more up. Eh?

"Oh? Hello Commander. I didn't know you were attending to Titania's party." WHAT?!

I spun around fast and looked up. There, Erwin stared down at me with his huge eyebrows. I swear they will fly away one day!

"Hello little one. Enjoying the party I see?"

I nod vigorously. "I am sir!" I reply.

"Good." Out of nowhere, he picked me up my scrunching my shoulders and moving me to a stool in the center of the room. Eyes moved to me again. This times, I did care. I began fidgeting in the stop but tried to look like I wasn't.

"Ladies and gentleman, as we all know, this is Titania Ackerman. Levi's new little sister. I would like to ask you all a question." He paused, listening to the silent before continuing. "What would you say about Titania? Bad things? Good things? How many of you have she helped? How many talked you through your worries and fears?" Erwin stops talking. Everyone raised there hands, even Levi. "Now, cheer if you want her to become an official member of the Scouting Regiment?"

They all cheer, my brother only a little whoop. I knew he was all out for it because I knew he too well. My cheeks went pink with happiness.

"Titania Ackerman." I turn to Erwin when he said my name. Holding up a little jacket with the Recon Corps. emblem on it, he came in front of me. "Welcome officially to the Scouting Regiment." He handed the jacket to me.

Petra poked her head out of the crowd. "I made sure the jacket would match with the dress so you could wear it if you got cold or something!"

"Thanks Petra!" I call back. I reached out for the jacket which Erwin let me take it. I squeal in happiness and hastily put the jacket on. It was soft with two pockets on each side of the front. I felt like I doing great cosplaying but really I wasn't.

This world is real, and I in it. I can die because of the Titans. Levi is my brother. And the intimidating Erwin just made me a member! With out thinking, I jumped onto Erwin and hugged him around his neck. Erwin gasped, holding his arms out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're not really as bad as everyone makes you out to be..." I whispered that last part.

The man I was hugging finally sighed and hugged me back, lifting me up like in a bear hug. After his little hug, he set me down and shooed me away.

Eren should be starting his training in two years from now. I wonder if I should show up at the same time. I'll ask Levi about it; he can make it to where I'm in their age group and all. Hopefully.

I waddled slightly back to my brother and sat in the chair next to him. Levi was eating some cake it turns out. I didn't know they had cake here. I did a toothy smile at him. Levi raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. How in the fuck does he do that one eyebrow thing?! I sit crisscross on my chair and leaned in to him. He shakes his head. He stabbed his fork into the cake and shoved it in my mouth. I went wide eyed and chewed. The sweetness of the cake danced around in my mouth. I hummed in satisfactory. I slouched back in my chair, closing my eyes.

"Presents!" Oluo shouted in the back.

 _Oh god..._


	4. Chapter 4: Two Years Later

**Chapter 4**

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

I walked with my hands behind back as I stare down the new military students. They stared at Shardis and I moving in between them. I was merely there to help Keith intimidate the new recruits so they didn't have any fear towards us kind of people. My type of style fro the uniform was very different compared to the others.

It was a button up shirt that like Levi's. I wore my new jacket over it of course, showing off the Recon Corps. emblem to anyone. It was a long maroon cap that draped down to my knees. My hair grew out to my bottom, curls at the tip of it. I personally liked it, so did Levi. He thinks it suits me better. I wore black high waist shorts that had buttons on the right side. I also wore the uniforms boots but took off the knee part and turned it black. Cool right? The straps for the gear and all were on me as well. To me I looked badass. Levi didn't mind the shorts. I was surprised by that because he tried to keep a lot of men away from me.

I passed by two girls and glared at them on purpose. They glanced at me, looking at me up and down, then looked ahead. Nodding, I move past them to a small boy. Snickering sounded right after I looked away.

"I didn't know they had sluts in this place..."

"Maybe here for the men's pleasures..." They giggled together, trying to whisper quietly. An irk mark appeared on my forehead.

I took a deep breath and turned to them. They straightened up quick, putting on stern faces. I labeled them as the blondes at high schools. Smiling to them, I strutted my way back to them.

"Hey girls! What are y'alls name?"

The brunette girl opened her mouth first. "My name is June Kirk ma'am."

"You?" I point at the red head.

"Lindsey Hertz." She relied bluntly.

"So... what were you talking about a few seconds ago?" I smirked at them.

Shardis had stopped and was watching me with a smirk. He knew what was going on. No need for him to step in.

"N-nothing ma'am." The brunette said quickly.

I frown at them. "Oh really? What I heard was you saying I was a slut and that I'm here to pleasure men. Let me do you a favor?"

The red head smiled slightly. "You would?"

"No." I moved fast, slamming my fist into her cheek. She yelped and fell to them ground. I went and kneed the other girl in the gutter, making her fall to the ground too.

Wimps.

"Get these two out of here!" I shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Two soldiers relied in the distance. They came running over and dragged the crying girls away. I sway my hip to the side, flipping my hair with a scoff.

"Kids these days..." I grumbled. My fist was throbbing from the punch so I popped them in front of a student to scare them. Haha...

* * *

I sat on the porch railing, watching the wagon carry away the kids that failed or not wanting this. There was a few kids n the porch with me doing the same. There was a girl named Sasha Blouse that was running because she was eating and stole from the kitchen.

"Hey what's that?" Eren came outside.

"They're drop outs." I said quietly. "They prefer to work in the fields."

"But... it's their first day..." Someone muttered.

"That's the way it is." Eren says. "Can't handle the pressure, gotta leave. I can't believe someone would want to pull plants than fight."

Marco stood up straight. "I know about some of us but you never mention where you were from Eren."

Eren smiled. "Same as Armin. From Shinganshina." Everybody went wide eyed but me.

"Oh wow. That means..." Marco didn't finish the sentence.

Connie did. "You saw it. You were there that day."

"Quiet!" Marco whispered to him.

"Did you see them Colossal one?" Connie pressed on.

Eren sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

"I did as well..." I spoke out.

"What?!" Armin's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know one of our trainers was there!"

I smiled at him. "Well I was, I was only eight at the time."

Marco did quick calculations on his fingers. "Wait... that means you're fourteen!"

I put a thumbs up. "Yep! I'm the first youngest soldier ever."

"From what I see... You have the Scouting Regiment emblem. Why are you here?" Eren asked.

I stared at him. His turquois gazed back into mine. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed without knowing it. I quickly turned my head away from him.

"I made sure a certain someone follows his dreams. Even if his mother doesn't want him to." I was referring to Eren. I made plans to make sure Eren made it into the military. That was my only goal. Levi made sure I got in this training, thinking I was only here to help the recruits before a quit.

"He? Who is he?" Mina asked, grabbing ahold of my hands. My eyes go wide and my face went red.

"I'll a few hints. He is a brunette, hot headed, has a sister. He also seems to looking for a Titan death wish." Some of them chuckle. "He has these beautiful eyes that hold so much determination in them it like," I pause, making my eyes go wide for sarcasm. He holds so many secrets it's ridiculous! The last time I saw him was years ago and I said, make sure to join the Survey Corps. I remember saving his mom. He came running up to his house to see if she was okay." I chuckle.

Looking up at the others, they were all wiggling their eyebrows.

"You guys look like perverts doing that." I smiled at them.

* * *

Ugh... this is some boring. Kids dangled from this machine with the gear on but only working on balance. Now that I think about it, Eren should have trouble balancing on his gear because the belt is broken.

I walked quickly to where he was, sighing when I got there. Eren was hanging upside down, his face saying, 'oh my god save me'. I moved through the small crowd. He looked up at me with fearful eyes. I merely smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to see me right side.

Using all I had, I pulled Eren up straight and had someone lower him.

"Wait! I can do it ma'am! I know I can!"

Oh right, I never really introduced myself to them because I didn't want to. If a student used my name, they would've heard it from one of the commanders or trainers.

"Just call me Titania." I said bluntly.

I started pulling at his belt, quickly taking it off.

"Hey!" He tried reaching for it but I made that 'no' face.

"The belt is broken Eren. You can't balance correctly with broken gear. Tell Shardis that you need a new belt. Tell him I said so." I toss the belt backwards, hearing it fall to the ground. 'Do great things Eren."

I walked away in a slow pace, flipping my hair out of my face. I felt Eren's eyes on me. When I was a good distance away from the crowd, I turned half around. My pink hair moved with the wind, moving slowly in the air. I didn't understand why my hair did that but this is an anime show, I shouldn't really question it. My gaze landed on Eren.

He was talking with Shardis, showing him the belt. Shardis nodded in understanding when Eren's mouth stopped moving and pointed somewhere. Eren says something before running in that direction fast. I smile. When did my smile disappear? Oh well.

"You're going to do great things one day Eren." I mumbled before walking away. Disappearing from his sight until the Titans come back.


	5. Chapter 5: Eren!

**Chapter 5**

 **"Eren!"**

 **(Three Years Later)**

* * *

 _I accidentally did some miss calculations on how old Titania (Lexie) is. She was ten at the time and Eren was eleven. I made it to where Eren recently had a birthday so he'd be fifteen like the show says. Sorry for the mistake._

* * *

I sat near the window, petting a cat in my lap, while reading the book I got from Levi. It was suppose to be hard to read but since really I'm actually older so it was easy. Erwin said I was a genius because I knew as much as their mathematicians. I had also gotten a kitten as a present. It was pure black with amber eyes. A shorthaired cat. I named him Rivaille. Named after one of Levi's many names.

The window was open so wind blew in, lifting up the curtains and my hair. Levi was sitting in his chair that he usually uses to read in. I was wearing my gear because I knew what day it was. The day the Titans will attack again. I told Levi to have his on because I had that 'feeling' something was going to happen. He trusts me so he was wearing his too.

Sighing, I let my head fall back and I looked out the window. It was noon. The Titans were taking forever. I had already quit the Scouting Regiment and all but they let me hang around in the uniform. They say it's respect of showing that I served for humanity. Rivaille meowed and jumped out of my lap, running out of the room.

Like that, I stood up quick and looked out to the wall. A huge lightning bolt came down from the sky. I gasp and jump out of the window before Levi even knew it.

"Titania!" I heard him shout.

I zipped through the sky towards the wall. I needed to help Eren, or watch Eren get eaten and see him come out of Santa Clause Titan. Yes... I think that Titan looks like Santa Clause too. Levi was soon behind me.

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and put on my serious mood. I turned around, moving backwards to talk to Levi.

"Levi-bro! The Titans will start filling in at the front so we need to start taking them out from there! If any Titans get past us, the other soldiers will kill them off!"

"Right!"

* * *

I took about ten minutes with our speed to reach the breached Wall. Titans were all coming in, smiling like weirdos. Levi and I both pulled out our blades, holding it in the same position. I had exceled in killing Titans this way so I always hold my swords this way. Holding my right sword backwards.

We jumped off into the air and killed those bastards! We were moving side to side in the same pattern, killing at least three at a time. Then I saw the Santa Claus Titan walk past us. That's the one that's suppose to kill Eren! I turn to Levi.

"Levi-bro! I have to catch a certain Titan!"

Levi grabbled the Wall and looked at me. He had that one eyebrow up.

"Are you crazy?! You said we needed to fight off the Titans coming in from outside!" We were far away from each other so we were shouting at each other to make sure the other person heard what we were saying.

"I know what I said! Your squad needs you and I need to go after that Titan!"

He blinked at me before nodding.

"Fine, but you better come back alright! You are my sister after all!"

I smirk at him. "Like something bad will ever happen to me! I named myself after Titans after all!"

'Okay whatever! Go after that Titan of yours!"

"Thanks!" I jumped off and went through the air after Santa. I felt like screaming, 'give me presents Santa'!

That's weird though. I moved between buildings fast and caught up to him. I saw Eren zoom past me, nearly knocking into me. Wait... he did. A Titan popped out from under him and bit off his leg, sending him tumbling into me. I shriek, catching him somewhat.

We flipped over the hard glass roof, leaving a trail behind. Something sharp went into my left eye, rendering it useless. Eren somehow managed to wrap his arm around my waist and switch who was on top and who was on bottom. He move to the bottom. Don't get any wrong ideas people!

We finally stopped at the edge of the building. My body felt so weak and it hurt everywhere. My left eye won't work either. Did I lose my eye sight in that one? I wanted Levi to be here. He would take care of me. Instead, I had to get in Eren's way and get hurt in the process. Am I going to die too? My right eye finally closed, everything going dark at that moment.

* * *

 **No POV...**

 **With Levi after Eren went back to normal after turning into a Titan...**

Levi paced back and forth. He was worried for his pink haired sister. She had been gone for far too long. The ordeal with Eren becoming a Titan was over and now was being taken underneath the courthouse. Petra, his fiancé was sitting on the edge of a building they were on. She was listening to his ranting.

"I shouldn't have let her go after that damn Titan! There was many other Titans passing us but that one was _so_ special she had to go after it and disappear! Are you getting this Petra?"

Petra nods. "Yes, I understand that you are worried about your kid-sister."

"Are you not worried about her?! She's going the be your niece! I haven't even told her about us going to get married!"

Petra makes a confused look at him. "Why not? It shouldn't be a secret from her."

"I'm a little worried about what she would say. Maybe force us to retire." He pretended to shiver, making them laugh.

Petra laughing stops immediately when she sees a distance figure. "Hey Levi? I think I found your sister..."

Levi looks in the direction that his fiancé was looking. He saw a small girl, her arm hanging off of the building's roof. Her hair a beautiful pink color that went to her hips in a ponytail, skin pale like his. You could tell one of her eyes were cracked open, revealing a dark, ocean blue eye. His eyes widen at the sight. It was his little sister; Titania!

"Titania!" He shouted. Both of them lunge in that direction and reached her in seconds.

The brother lifted her up, not caring of getting blood on him. Titania groaned out in pain. Petra immediately felt her pulse and her eyes widen with fear and hope. Levi and her looked at each other, saying silent words. Levi, being the strongest out of them both, picked Titania up and they both began dashing towards the HQ where a doctor was treating the injured soldiers.

* * *

 **Lexie's POV...**

My eyes-eye flittered open to see blurry figures above me. I blinked hard a couple of times before my vision cleared. Levi smiled down at me sweetly and rested a hand on my cheek. Another person was here and it was Petra. Erwin was here too. They all smiled at me; Petra sighing with relief. I weakly smiled back.

"Hey guys..." I muttered to them.

Levi chuckled and then flicked me on the forehead. I muttered an 'ow' at him, pouting.

He frowned. "That's for not coming back at all." He said. His eyes glimmered with sadness and happiness.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. I only remembered crashing into Eren and falling on top of him on the roof. Then passing out. My hand slowly reached up to my head and I felt something over my left eye. I shot up to sit up and I began scratching at the bandage there. Everyone started freaking out except Levi. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away slowly. Tears streamed down from my right eye.

"Hey hey hey..." Levi cooed, "It's okay..."

"Wha-" I chocked through my sobbing. "What happened to me?!"

Petra sat down at next to my thighs and rested a hand on my leg. "Levi and I was really worried about you being gone for so long. It was so funny... He was pacing back and forth a lot." Me and her chuckle. She kept a weak smile on her face. "When we found you, you were unconscious."

Erwin piped in, "The doctor was able to keep you alive. He said that you left eye was cut so severely that it's now no longer unusable. The rest of you were fine but with lots of cuts. There's a good chance some of them will become scars." I nodded in understanding.

I should have expected this... Me not being invincible to the Titans. They're able to kill Levi or I, even Mikasa. Looking down at myself, I saw I was in my usual brown dress that looked like the one Petra gave me. I could feel the bandages all over my stomach and legs.

Levi ran his fingers through my hair, causing me to look at him with a sigh. We sent silent words to each other. Me saying that I was fucking hungry! He chuckled and helped me out of the bed I was in. I was in Levi's room! Of course! Erwin got on the other side of me. Levi's hand was on my lower back and Erwin's was on my upper back. Petra moved to the front of me and opened the door. We moved out of the room to the dinning hall.

We reached it in minutes -not counting the parts I almost fell due to me not having much strength in my legs-. Petra opened the door and we got inside. Suddenly, I was greeted to a bunch of clapping and cheering. My eye widened in shock to see the members that knew me already cheering for me. It made me feel like they truly did care for me. Even if I wasn't part of them anymore. I smiled, tears threatening to come down my face again.

"Titania!" A familiar voice greeted me. My eye flickered over to where some of the newbies were at. Krista Lenz, the person who said my name, waved happily at me. She had become one of my dearest friends at the training camps. I thought of her very adorable though she was lying about her identity.

"Hey Levi..." I muttered to my brother. He glanced at Krista and began leading me to them. I smiled when I reached them. "Hey guys!"

"Damn Titania," Jean smirked from across the table at me. "You look like shit."

I smirked back at him. "And you smell like shit." The table laughed. Jean's face went red with minor anger and LOTS of embarrassment.

"That's just sad Jean, you let a girl smack talk you and win." A even more familiar voice said behind me. Slowly turning towards it, I saw Eren with a smirk on his face.

Glancing at Jean, he was frowning deeply at him. I knew where this was going to go. They would argue about every time they encountered each other. Usually ending with a bruise or two. He stood up with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked around for Levi but he wasn't near us, he was with Petra and Erwin eating his food.

"Go away Eren. A Titan such as you shouldn't be near Titania." I scoffed and opened my mouth to say something but Eren cut me off.

"But the thing is, it wasn't me that hurt her. It was a mindless one." Actually Eren, it was you and I that got me hurt. "I was nowhere near her when she was injured."

"How do you know that?!" He yelled, catching the attention of the other members. Everything was tense in seconds. It made me want to shrink and hide. It was weird for people to be arguing over me!

"Because I was in the battlefield!" He growled. His ocean teal eyes was slowly turning to a more golden color. When did that ever happen? Was it a small change in the anime? "Sadly, when I was going after the Titan that ate Thomas, someone flew right into me!"

I face palmed. That was me baka!

"Maybe you should have paid attention to where other people are! That person might be dead now because of you!" Jean pointed a finger at Eren.

Eren narrowed his now fully golden eyes at him.

"Shut up!" I finally screamed. The boys looked at me with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, I spoke in a calm tone. "No one is at fault here." I turned to Jean. "Jean, Eren may be a Titan-shifter but he has feelings. He is as human as we are. So, stop acting you're jealous of him." Then, I turned to Eren. "Eren... I was that person that ran into you."

Everybody gasped. Levi was already walking over to us. I held up a hand that stopped him in his spot. My eyes went back to meet teal eyes. His eyes were casted down, shame and regret all over his face. It made me want to break down crying and hug. I held back though.

"It wasn't your fault though." That made him look at me with wide eyes again. I smiled at him. "I was so determined to get a certain Titan that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. You happened to run into by accident and it got us both hurt." He raised an eyebrow at me. How in the hell does he do the eyebrow thing?! "Of course with you Titan-shifting abilities, you heal faster than humans." I waved him off. "But, Eren, I have no regrets whatsoever. Also, you might want to watch out for the wrath of my brother."

"Your brother?" He turned around to see Levi right behind him. When did he get there?

"Hey Levi-bro!" I greeted him. "Take it easy on the guy will ya?"

"Uh huh. How am I suppose to do that when he hurt my kid-sister?" Levi asked, looking at me for a second.

"I can take the punishment for him." I stated. He glared at me.

"No, you are hurt already enough." He protested.

Shaking my head, I stood up weakly. "It's me or no punishment at all. I am taking the blame here, Levi."

He sighed quietly. "Fine. Go ahead and eat. You need to hurry back to you bakery. People are missing you. Eren, you're going to help here as you punishment for hurting her."

I smiled and playfully saluted him the American way. "Yes sir!"

He rolled his eyes and left to go back to Petra. A shiny glimmer caught my eye. Looking at his left hand, I saw something that made me smile. A golden ring was circled around wedding finger. He's probably going to marry Petra. I remember him becoming distraught over Petra's death. Wait- PETRA'S SUPPSOE TO DIE! That made me frown. I guess I'm going to go be with them on that mission.

"You own a bakery?" Eren looked at me questioningly.

"Yep!" I replied. I got my own food and started on my meal.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bakery and Secrets Told

**Chapter 6**

 **The Bakery and Secrets Told**

* * *

I leaned onto Eren as we made our way to the shop's front door. Eren paused to let me grab my keys for it. The keys made clinking noises as I unlocked the door and I opened it. It was dark inside of course so we stepped inside and turned on lamps and stuff. I didn't flip the open/closed sign though. Eren was going to have to make the food first. I was going to have to clean up the place.

Levi had told Eren yesterday that he was going to help me around the bakery until my body was fully healed. My eye was healed all the way through because I was out for a long time. So, I wore a black eye patch now. It made me look like a mystery! Ha! After telling Eren what he needed to do and learning that he would help his mom cook bread and stuff. I went to the storage room and grabbed the broom and dust pan to begin sweeping the place.

It was an hour into working the bakery, I heard the bell on the door ring. It made me frown and start heading to the front from where I was instructing tips on how to make the food better. I saw three men in Military Police uniforms.

"We're closed!" I shouted, entering the room more. The men glanced at each other, whispering a few things.

"We're here to collect taxes." The middle man said.

Moving to the counter, I opened a cabinet that held a shotgun in it. "Taxes aren't due today boys." I stated to them. I searched on what they had. They had no weapons whatsoever on them. What kind of Military soldiers walk around with some sort of defense?

"Just give us the money woman." The right man said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah," The left man said. "You wouldn't want us hurting you." They snickered, smirking. Wow...

I rolled my eyes at them. "I highly doubt you would be able to touch me."

"You wanna try?" I'm just going to call them by where they are. Middle challenged.

In seconds, I whipped out the shotgun and pointed it at them. "Do you?' I challenged too. Right just laughed.

"You're not going to shoot, I just know it." He said darkly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren watching from the doorway to the kitchen. He looked ready to jump in at any second.

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am." I replied, darkly as well. "I am Titania Ackerman. I don't care if you're human, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Their eyes go wide with shock and fear. Then, they were all running out of the bakery for their lives. Cursing under my breath, I put the shotgun back in the cabinet and closed it. Then, I went to the front door and locked it so no other unwanted people come inside.

"Are you okay?" I jumped from Eren's voice close. Spinning around, I saw him halfway from the counter towards me. I forced a smile on my face. My shoulders ached from using them when they aren't fully healed yet.

"No, I am. I'm use to this." Going back into the kitchen, Eren following me, and grabbed a large pan of kolaches. Eren took a pan of several different types of cookies and followed me.

Stopping front of a clear counter that circled a back corner. It was were the shotgun rested at as well. Putting the pans in the clear counters, I patted Eren on the shoulder. Eren put the sweets and bread out while I quickly cleaned the tables that was set around the room. Yes... I call it a bakery cause of what I sell but, it's like a café. I remembered that Levi had always wanted to open one. He can't so I made the dream for myself. I was successful which my brother was very proud of me for it.

Turning the open/closed sign, I let a few waiting people inside. They greeted me happily, not asking about my eye or anything. I let a few kids sit in their little section while the grown ups went to an different area. Eren was taking orders from the kids, talking to them cheerfully while I did the adults. We were rushing around, delivering lunches and shit! This bakery is weird!

We serve breakfasts, lunch, and dinners! A freaking café with coffee and tea! A place to get bread and sweets! I don't know what to call it anymore! Uggghhhh...

Soon, it was break time for the both of us because rush hour -which was not an hour- was over. We were sitting at one of the booths eating our food till later.

"So..." Eren said awkwardly. "Why do you have a bakery?" I raised my eyebrows. I had never seen him act awkward, not even in the manga or anime! My cheeks flushed at the sight.

"U-uh... Because of the government being as terrible as it is, I wanted to feed the poor. Cause you know... more humans alive, the better." I answered. I was trying to dodge around the question. I had already been with the Survey Corps long enough that I could've slipped up and change the whole story. That would be bad.

He nodded, believing my answer. "Are you still in the Recon though?"

I shook my head. "No. I quit the Recon."

He narrowed his eyes at me. They began to be to be specked golden. "You shouldn't have."

"It was my choice though. And calm down, your eyes are going to change to gold if you continue to get mad over my decisions." I pointed at him with my fork.

His eyes go wide, the gold disappearing in a flash. "Really?!"

Chuckling, I smiled at him. "Yeah, you don't want the others to see that though. They'll push you until you're on the verge of wanting to turn into a Titan. It'll give them a reason to kill you."

He sighed, resting his forehead on his folded hands. "Gosh... Everyone hates me now." That nearly made me want to slap him. Yet, that would make his situation worse. I got out of my spot and went and sat right next to him. Pulling him into a hug, I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft!

"Don't say that." I whispered to him. He lifted his head off his hands and placed it on my shoulder. It made me blush red but I ignored it. "Not everyone hates. Armin and Mikasa don't. They know who you were before you discovered your powers." I felt his arms snake their way around my waist, pulling me in. "Even I knew you before you discovered them. So, that means I don't hate you either. They're just scared of what they don't know, anyone would be."

"And you're not?" He pulled his head away from me enough to look into my eye. Our noses were barely touching and I could feel his breath blowing onto me gently. I was forcing myself not to squirm so I gulped instead.

"No. I probably know you better than you know yourself." I muttered, not taking my eye off of his.

He sighed. "How is that?" He asked.

My breathing had become shaky so I tried to not breath through my mouth, only working a few times. "I've watched you during the training camps, remember?" I was trying to make up a lie. Trying to avoid the truth of knowing about his father's basement and how to control his powers.

"Yeah, but you didn't really talk to me." He stated. Damn it! That was so true!

I bit back a small whimper that wanted to escape my lips. "W-well..." I paused to stare at him more.

His skin was tan from being outside, bringing out his eyes. His brown hair shaggy and slightly tamed, looking like silk. Teenage muscles went down his arms and his stomach. I knew there was some bound to be there. How his nose was just shaped perfectly was absolutely amazing! His lips were barely parted, revealing only a little of his white teeth.

"We talked when we were littler..." I breathed out.

"When?" He pressed on. Besides the fact he was interrogating me, it was because of how close he was. He was so close that we were in kissing range! Why am I even having thoughts of kissing? Stop it mind!

"Y-you were e-elven... the day the Titans first a-appeared." I wanted to back away from him but something was keeping me in place. An invisible hand that was pushing my body to stay. His eyes widened slightly before they went to normal.

He smiled at me warmly, making me blush more than I have ever remembered. "You were the one to warn my mom. She still remembers you from that day. She always says, 'if that girl hadn't broken into my house and pulled me out, I've would have been crushed'." I gasped. An image flashed into my mind of Eren and Mikasa trying to help Carla from the house and the Titans.

"You-you can tell her that I had no regrets. She would've died if I didn't do anything." I stated.

Finally, he pulled away, eyebrows furrowed. "What makes you think that? Are you saying that she would've been killed by the Titans if you didn't save her?" He was trying to control the anger in him, I could tell. I could maybe read him like a book. But, SHIT!

Looking a way around, I didn't want to tell the truth, neither tell a lie to him. My heart raced in fear and anticipation. Maybe I could do both. Ugh... screw it.

"Eren," I said his name firmly, making sure I had his full attention. "I might sound crazy but I know the future."

Eren stared at me blankly before his mouth gaped. "Wha-what?"

"Well," I shifted uneasily in the booth seat. Then I noticed his arms were still around my waist. "I'm not... suppose to be here." I finally moved _all the way_ away from him. My hand rested on my forehead, and sighed.

"You have to be kidding, right?" He sounded like he wanted to believe it yet logic seemed to stand in the way of everything. Turning to him, I didn't smile or anything. I just stared blankly at him. He finally casted his eyes down. "Oh... Where are you from then?"

"Not from this world." I replied bluntly. He stood up too, crossing his arms.

"Prove it to me." My eyes widen at him. Eren was staring down at me. His eyes said he believed me.

"Wait-wait." I held up a hand. "I don't know the future. I know everything."

"Okay then, tell me a life story." He was referring to him. His a story from his life. It needed it to be a secret that no one knew. Thinking through some, I found one that would be prefect.

"You murdered three kidnappers because you believe they needed to be disappear from this world. Mikasa was the victim of the kidnapping because of her race. You gave her a red scarf after the whole ordeal was over and ever since she kept it."

His eyes went as wide as plates. "Y-yeah..." Now... everything about him seemed to believe it.

"You can't tell anybody about me. _No one._ Because it won't end well for me or the government." I told him. He nodded quickly. I smiled. "Breaks over! Come on! Let's get to work!"

He smiled too, it made my heart flutter. "Right!"


End file.
